gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sleeping Village
is a level in MediEvil. It becomes available after completing the Scarecrow Fields level. Walkthrough MediEvil - The Sleeping Village Characters Enemies Items Books Book 1 A crucifix once stood here, but the mayor took it. Find a replacement and see how the church should really look. Book 2 The rune key is held aloft by the flow of water from the fountain - you may have to wait for the next drought. Book 3 To whom it may concern, I must make haste for Zarok's men will be here within the hour. I have taken the crucifix from the church - it is the key to a key. I used the cross to make the attached cast, then I had it destroyed. It is my hope that this cast falls into the hands of a just and good hero. Signed, the Town Mayor. Book 4 Bust of Mr Shanks, Landlord of the Troll's Head. To clean the statue, lower pedestal. Book 5 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 1 During the dark time that was Gallowmere's not too distant past it was King Peregrin who thwarted Zarok the Necromancer and his plan to enslave the land. Zarok, once the King's mage had fallen out of favour with the Ruler for conducting outlandish experiments on the bodies of the dead. It was said that deep within Peregrin Castle the dead were restless. 'The dead are to be honoured; not kept as the play things of alchemists!' declared King Peregrin as he banished Zarok from the Castle. All of Zarok's living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on the King. Book 6 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 2 Rumors of ill doing and dark deeds abounded through the land of Gallowmere. It was whispered that Zarok had employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help build a vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards, even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. The folk of Gallow's Town cried out for help, 'Save us good King Peregrin!'. Retaliation was swift and violent. King Peregrin's forces led by the brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallows Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not yet over. Book 7 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 3 News that Zarok's army had now taken the flood lands caused much concern. From this vantage point Zarok could march west to take the Enchanted Forest. This sacred place would prove a bitter defeat if it fell into the hands of the evil sorcerer. It was Sir Dan Fortesque who once again led the King's Militia to rid the demon host from the land. Yet the evil wizard was cunning and had prepared an ambush. A titanic battle ensued of which history has never since seen the like. It is said that the day would have gone to Zarok but for the skill and valour of one man: Fortesque led the charge deep into the massed ranks of the undead, felling Zarok's bodyguard, the fearful Lord Kardok, and, before finally succumbing to his own mortal wounds, slew the traitorous sorcerer with a mighty sweep of his sword. Book 8 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 4 The forces of evil were destroyed but at a terrible price: none but a handful of the King's Militia returned from that field. Gallowmere lost a whole generation of young men that day, including Canny Tim, the legendary crossbowman and Fortesque's second in command, who fell in the first volley of arrows. Zarok's body was never found, though if it lies unmourned in an unmarked grave then no one in Gallowmere would shed a tear. The Shadow Demons that had fallen under Zarok's banner were unnatural creatures that did not belong in the world of mortal men. The King declared that they be banished, entombed under the pure earth of the Enchanted Earth. Imprisoned within an impregnable box of the King's design, the Demons were buried deep underground. Their Tomb was sealed with a magical device that has since come to be known as the Shadow Artefact. Book 9 - TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE - Part 1 The land of Gallowmere is a wondrous land of breath taking sights and adventure. If it's beauty you are looking for, be sure to check out the sights of the Enchanted Forest. Scale the heights and see the nests of giant Dragon Birds. Seek out weird and wonderful plant life. Go 'ooh' and 'aah' at the sight of baby Dragon Toads splashing about in the crystal clear ponds. Why not take a walk through the Pumpkin valley! Pumpkin is Gallowmere's favourite dish, and about now the valley is just bulging under the weight of young podlings awaiting harvest. Book 10 - TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE - Part 2 If it's mystery you're looking for then the seasoned adventurer should travel to the ruins of King Peregrin's castle Yes, this is the fortress from which the fabled King Peregrin once hailed! It is said that the King's Crown was lost in the dungeons below the Castle and that the ghost of the regent himself now haunts those cold stone passage ways. Spooky! Why not take the swamps and seek out the mythical town of Mellowmede. This place was once said to be a place of fantastical arcane alchemy, but an age has passed since it was consumed by the murky swamps. Perhaps great treasure awaits any adventurer that can locate its watery resting place? Book 11 - HEROES FROM HISTORY: A Retrospective Chapter 1 In addition to being the strongest man who ever lived Stanyer Iron Hewer was unsurpassed in his skill as a blacksmith. He was equally happy pounding on his anvil at home as he was pounding on someone's head in battle. It was said that his only fear was the end of the village smithy as the focus of manufacture in favour of more centralised units - as if! Chapter 2 Born a humble peasant to one of the nomadic tribes from the Eastlands, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver gathered an army of horsemen and swept over half the civilised world. When he finally died (attempting a single handed attack on a garrison in the North while armed only with the spike on his helmet) he was the richest and most powerful peasant of his day. Chapter 3 Karl Sturnguard spent most of his formative years under siege at his family castle. With his impregnable magic shield Sturnguard's motto was 'the best form of attack is defence'. Sadly his shield couldn't protect him from poor eating habits and he died during a post battle feast while swallowing a large sausage he had failed to chew. Chapter 4 Truly the hero's hero, Woden the Mighty, was fearless, single-minded, and uncompromising. Unbeaten in combat, he inspired raw fear in friends and enemies alike, not to mention in close family members and pets. Chapter 5 Trained from birth in all forms of combat, Imanzi Shongama was the warrior queen of a tribe of Amazons. The bold and the beautiful Shongama banished all males from her territory except the handful she kept on to mow the lawns of her people. Chapter 6 A full time mother and homemaker, Megwynne Stormbinder had to defend her settlement from barbarian raiders while the menfolk were away on a hunting trip. She fought off repeated attacks armed only with a pitchfork and a rolling pin and with one arm holding her baby. Legend has it that the Gods, impressed by her indomitable courage, intervened and added thunder bolts to her arsenal. She won the battle with a couple of bolts to spare on her husband when he finally returned. Chapter 7 Dirk Steadfast was a fearsome opponent thanks to his magic sword and a firmly held belief that 'only women defend themselves - real men are always on the attack'. He was a friend and contemporary of Karl Surnguard and was with him even to the end: it was whilst Steadfast explaining his views on Sturnguard's shield during a feast that the latter had his tragic and inexplicable accident. Chapter 8 Descended from the finest centaur bloodstock RavenHooves the Archer was the last prince of his people. A proud and haughty aristocrat he was an accomplished hunter, sportsman, duellist, playboy, raconteur, and three times Derby winner. Chapter 9 Captain of the Militia in the time of King Peregrin, Sir Daniel Fortesque found fame when he killed the renegade wizard Zarok. A career soldier raised in the royal household he was adored by the men under his command and renowned for his loyalty to Gallowmere. It was said that Fortesque was always destined for greatness, with his square jaw, steely gaze and thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings, he looked every inch the hero. Book 12 Dear Sir or Madam On my travels across Gallowmere I have come across many mysterious and enchanting finds. However, that which filled me with deepest dread was discovery of the Tomb of the Shadow Demons! The key to their dank prison, the mysterious Shadow Artefact, is now in my possession. That dress-wearing bully boy, Zarok, will stop at nothing to retrieve this item. I fear that already he knows that it is I who possess it... Yours, fearfully - the Town Mayor Book 13 - BLACKSMITH'S MONTHLY Old man Willy Green of Gallows Town was awarded Smithy of the season by our readers. His outstanding casts have produced many intricate and hard wearing iron goods and sculptures. Willy only uses the finest of metals in his work, and is particularly noted for his magnificent Busts! Old man Willy was quoted as saying, 'Aye when I get pumpin' on me bellows there's no stopping me, it's all in the rhythm, up n' down, up n' down! I've always been inspired by the stories of Stanyer Iron Hewer the greatest Smithy that ever there was!' Book 14 - Instructions from Zarok to his guards; Capture that greedy profiteer the Town Mayor. Take him to the Asylum Dungeons. Give the fat boy a good going over! Locate the Shadow Artefact. Bring me back something nice! Gallery SleepingVillage1.PNG|The fountain. SleepingVillage3.PNG|The shop. SleepingVillage6.PNG|Inside the church. SleepingVillage8.PNG|Inside a house. SleepingVillage7.PNG|Smithy. SleepingVillage5.PNG|The pond. SleepingVillage4.PNG|Chalice location. SleepingVillage2.PNG|Level exit.